1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card issuing system, a card issuing method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a card issuing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card issuing system, a card issuing method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a card issuing program that issue a card on which a face image is printed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a system that renews a card owned by a user to issue a new card is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-3386. A conventional card issuing system performs so-called personal authentication by an attendant who confirms whether a user is really an owner of a card to be renewed by comparing a face image printed on the card and a face image taken by photographing the user on the spot. Although the user is the same person as that on the card, since an appearance of a face varies a bit across the ages, personal authentication by visual check is important on the point that sufficiently high accuracy should be assured.
However, in the conventional card issuing system, since the confirmation of a face image maintaining sufficiently high accuracy requires a block of time even in the case of a skill person, there was a problem that authentication efficiency and convenience fall when the plurality of users use the system.